In Dreams
by sheneya
Summary: Summary: After the Island of the Blessed, Merlin is bone-weary and drained, Then, one by one, Camelot starts to sleep, and nobody is waking up, is Merlin's magic causing this, or is it something more sinister. Will contain Slash and minor character death
1. Prologue

Series: Untitled

Chapter: Prologue

Rating: pg-13

Pairing/s: Future Merlin/Arthur, possible Morgana/Gwen.

Warning/s: Spoilers for episode 1:13, Minor Character Death, Possibly Icky Images, Dark.

Summary: Hurting after the Island of the Blessed, Merlin crawls into his bed, bone-weary and drained, Then, one by one, Camelot starts to sleep, and nobody is waking up, is Merlin's magic causing this, or is it something more sinister.

Before Camelot, I had never hurt a soul, now, I've killed five people in the space of a year, and indirectly caused the deaths of many more.

I've crushed, hacked, blasted with my magic and called Death from the very heavens, and each time, it had felt like someone carving pieces of my soul out with a blunt knife.

I feel like a rusty old sword, battered and brittle, ready to shatter in a light wind, I'm so tired, so very tired and beaten.

My bed is a cold comfort, empty and alone, yet still I don't feel like I deserve it, like it's somehow better than me.

But I'm too tired to stay away, too weary and too selfish, so I crawl in.

I hope I never wake up.


	2. In Dreams

Series: Untitled

Chapter: In Dreams

Rating: pg-13

Pairing/s: Future Merlin/Arthur, possible Morgana/Gwen.

Warning/s: Spoilers for episode 1:13, Minor Character Death, Possibly Icky Images, Dark.

Summary: Hurting after the Island of the Blessed, Merlin crawls into his bed, bone-weary and drained, Then, one by one, Camelot starts to sleep, and nobody is waking up, is Merlin's magic causing this, or is it something more sinister.

********

Dreams

********

**************************************************************************

Gwen was standing in her father's blacksmith shop, it was dark but she could see the glow of the molten metal, and the flicker of flames, but the shop was meant to be silent, her father was dead and gone, and he had yet to be replaced.

She looked around, a deep sorrow filling her heart, until she thought it might shatter, and the shards would break through her chest and scatter on the floor.

Even with the fire, it felt cold, the shadows seemed to pull all the warmth from the room, the flames appeared to form claws.

Suddenly the sweet sound of hammering filled her ears, her beloved father formed in the shadows, his eyes, his smile, all so real, that she was unable to help herself, she ran into his arms.

It felt wrong as soon as she got there, his arms were stiff around her waist, and his skin was too hot, like he had a fever, more than a fever actually, scared, she pulled away.

The flames were wrapped around her fathers body, what had looked like claws before, now appeared to be snakes, twining and twisting them selves into her fathers eyes and ears, pushing into his very flesh, as he staggered towards her.

"GWEN, HELP ME, PLEASE HELP ME, GOD IT HURTS, PLEASE, PUT IT OUT."

Gwen stared as her fathers flesh turned black and peeled from his body, watched it crack as blood and pus bubbled out, horrified she stared into his eyes, the eyelids long gone, staring at her.

"I HATE YOU, I WISH YOU WERE DEAD, HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN TO ME, I CARED FOR YOU, I LOOKED AFTER YOU, WASN'T I A GOOD FATHER, DIDN'T I DO EVERYTHING I COULD."

Gwen covered her ears, closed her eyes and screamed, vaguely she could hear Lady Morgana's voice, feel hands shaking her shoulders, but when she opened her eyes and turned around, all she could see where flaming snakes, wrapping around her arms pulling her in.

**************************************************************************

"Gwen, GWEN, Gwen wake up, wake up."

Unable to wake her friend and servant, Morgana raced to the door, the guards where already running towards her room, while bleary-eyed Ladies-in-waiting stood at their doors, Gwen's screams tearing through the hallways had woken most of that part of the castle.

"My Lady, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, My maidservant isn't, get the physician.....WHY ARE YOU STANDING THERE GO!!!!!!!


	3. Waking Nightmares

Series: Untitled

Chapter: Waking Nightmares

Prologue: .

Part 1: .

Rating: pg-13

Pairing/s: Future Merlin/Arthur, possible Morgana/Gwen.

Warning/s: Spoilers for episode 1:13, Minor Character Death, Possibly Icky Images, Dark.

Summary: Hurting after the Island of the Blessed, Merlin crawls into his bed, bone-weary and drained, Then, one by one, Camelot starts to sleep, and nobody is waking up, is Merlin's magic causing this, or is it something more sinister.

********

Dreams

********

Arthur was walking towards the Gaius's office, Merlin once again running late for his duties, when the guards ran past, one managed a quick apology, before racing towards the court physicians rooms, causing him to speed up, curious as to why they where running.

When Arthur finally got there himself, it was to be confronted by a harried Gaius stuffing all his medical equipment into his bag, while the two knights sat down and caught their breath.

"Gaius?"

"I have an urgent call from Morgana, something about Gwen, I have to go."

"Merlin is late for his chores again."

"I'm sorry, but would your majesty please wake him, I know it's an imposition, but the message was very urgent."

"Of course, I know how important Gwen is to Morgana, and Merlin."

He didn't mention she was important to him as well, though it was implied.

The princes permission given, Gaius hurried towards Morgana's rooms, already running through his medical knowledge as he went, Arthur turned from the doorway walked up the stairs to Merlin's room.

"Merlin....you're late....I'll have to put you in the stocks again if you keep this up....Merlin?"

Arthur pushed Merlin's door open, the room was very cold, but then, it was always cold, Merlin was still fast asleep on his bed.

"Merlin, it's time to wake up, your prince commands it, wakey wakey."

If the knights in Gaius's office weren't so stressed, they would have laughed at the princes wording, as it was they just sat there, Gwen's cries still ringing in their ears.

Arthur was getting annoyed, He didn't like to be ignored, until he noticed that Merlin had wrapped the bedclothes around himself like a large cocoon, smirking, Arthur grabbed one end....and pulled.

Merlin didn't flail, nor did he try to break his fall, he just hit the ground face-first with a resounding thud.

Arthur was officially unnerved.

"Merlin, this isn't funny anymore, wake up."

Grabbing his friend and servants shoulder, Arthur yanked him onto his back.

Merlin's eyes were wide open and staring, if not for the slow rise and fall of his chest, Arthur would have believed him dead.

If not for Gwen and Morgana's need, he would have called the physician back right away, if not for Merlin, he reflected, he would have ignored their needs entirely.

Pulling his friend into his lap, he awaited Gaius's return.


	4. Broken Memories

Series: Untitled

Chapter: Broken Memories

Rating: pg-13

Pairing/s: Future Merlin/Arthur, possible Morgana/Gwen.

Warning/s: Spoilers for episode 1:13, Minor Character Deaths, Possibly Icky Images, Dark, This chapter has a OC suicide.

Summary: Hurting after the Island of the Blessed, Merlin crawls into his bed, bone-weary and drained, Then, one by one, Camelot starts to sleep, and nobody is waking up, is Merlin's magic causing this, or is it something more sinister.

********

Dreams

********

**************************************************************************

Amanda knew this was a dream, her mother died years ago, months of slow fading, until she had pushed the knife through her wrist at the kitchen table, it was no cry for help, she had pushed it straight through the blood vessel, bleeding out in less that a minute.

But it was comfortable, her mother was making breakfast, they had some meat, cured pork it looked like, and some eggs, fresh from the chickens in the yard, as well as the usual runny porridge.

It was familiar, and safe, except for the odd smell, kind of sweet, yet bitter as well.

"More eggs dear?"

"Yes Mother, The Chooks were very bountiful today."

"I know dear."

The conversation was the same as it had been when her mother was alive, the calm voice, with a hidden edge, always the edge, Amara knew what it was after she'd grown up and moved to Camelot, She'd heard it in King Uther's voice when he spoke to Arthur, her mother's sorrowful, sour edge, a cold taste of unfathomable loss.

The meal was very familiar, it seemed like she'd had it before.

"Honey, eat your pork, I got it specially for breakfast."

"Yes Mother."

Why was the meal so familiar, we didn't have pork very often, it was a rare treat, she'd had only ever had it once....before.

Amanda's knife and fork fell onto the plate, she'd only ever had pork with her mother once, slowly she raised her eyes up, her mother was cutting into the pork, her blood spilling onto the plate from wounds that had haunted Amanda for years as she grew up.

"Is something wrong Dear?"

Slowly, the blood started to turn a greenish black, began to fall from her mother's arms in clotted chunks, the bittersweet smell of rotting flesh filling Amanda's Nose and leaving it's taste in the back of her throat.

Large chunks of hair, attached to masses of rotted skin fell onto the pork and eggs, while black slime poured down her mothers chest and arms.

It wasn't stopping, liquefied flesh pooled around Amanda's ankles, more than one human could produce.

"I want to wake up now, please, somebody please wake me up, I want to wake up, oh god, it's up to my knees, please wakes me up, wake me up, WAKE ME UP, PLEASE, I WANT TO WAKE UP NOW, I WANT TO WAKE UP, SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME!!!!!"

It was up around her neck, slowly creeping up her chin and into her mouth and nostrils, terrified, she desperately looked around for help.

Then she saw him, she couldn't make out who it was, what she could see was cold, a mocking snarl twisting the features as pale golden-yellow eyes stared at her, a smaller form huddled in on itself behind it.

The slime covered her eyes.


End file.
